Time To Delete (Book)
This is the story of Time To Delete, a book written by Curenatsuki. Blurb "Time: Deleted." Izalie was a normal girl: but just until the catastrophic event happened. One moment she was skipping happily to middle school and the next she was stuck in first grade! Along with her childhood friend Byron, Izalie travels to find Astral, the Guardian of Time and the one who made the time reversing happen, to ask her to reverse what she has done. Will Izalie have to live through the worst year of her life again or will she succeed and turn the time back? Master storyteller Grace Tu brings time reversing to life -- You will be caught up in this book no matter who you are! Prologue A blue haired girl who looked about 14 sat in front of a computer, franticly typing away. Her fingers moved like the lightning, ever so quickly, and her blue hair flew about like the waves at the sea. Her pale blue satin dress flowed about. Everything about her made her seem beautiful, but somewhat un-humanlike. Do not think that she’s just a 14 year old girl. She is, in fact, 200 years old and has seen the world, more corners of it than you can ever imagine. “Delete, delete,” she murmured, tapping away. The mouse moved from one corner of the screen to another, as if been bounced around, then finally, it settled upon an icon. It was a small icon, and if you hadn’t looked closely you wouldn’t have spotted it. It was the picture of a clock, and the name of it was “Time”. The girl clicked on it, and it expanded into full screen mode. The screen went all dark, then suddenly, a splat of blood appeared on the screen suddenly. Then it expanded, until the whole screen was covered with blood. The blood in the middle of the screen faded away, to reveal a sand timer. However, the sand was blood red. The blue haired girl stood up from the chair and pointed a finger at the timer, as if performing a ritual. But she really was performing a ritual. “I, Keeper of Time, Witch of Astral, call upon you. Spirits of the past, present and future, I call on you for aid. Reverse the time with the power of stars and the universe, delete the time that leads up to now, and take us back to the time 5 years before!” she chanted. A spark of light blasted from her finger and shot to the timer, making the blood red sand float up and up. A sly grin appeared on the girl’s face. Time: Deleted. Chapter one The sunny Monday morning didn’t necessarily let me have a warm, happy day. I groaned. On account of middle school starting on today, I couldn’t seem to wake up. My bed just felt so comfortable! More comfortable than ever! My clock buzzed at 7 on the dot, and I slammed a fist onto it to stop it from buzzing. I thought I heard a small crack after that. Ha! ''I thought. ''Smooth move, Izalie, you almost broke you alarm clock! That probably sounded offensive and rebellious, but that’s just the way I am. I got up slowly and went to my closet and got out my new middle school uniform. It was a plain white shirt with a green and yellow tie and the school emblem -- a green crest outlined with gold and the letters “S.W” weaved in gold -- and a green and yellow plaid skirt reaching to my knees. Personally, I thought my uniform looked nice. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. I ran downstairs. “Good morning!” I shouted and sat down at the table. My mom smiled while my dad said “Good morning!” back to me. My brother Christopher, being the boring-est of our family, simply said “Yo ‘sup.” I rolled my eyes at him. “They sky is up, what’s wrong with you? Vous êtes un idiot, avez-vous remarqué?” I asked him in a mean tone. That last part meant “You’re such an idiot, did you ever notice that?” in French. He smirked. Being older than me -- a full 6 years older --, he had a habit of smirking. Gosh, does every 17 year old have a habit of smirking? “Hmm, tal vez no lo hice porque yo no soy un idiota. Pero me he dado cuenta de que usted es un idiota! Un joven hermana, extraño, que es un idiota. Vaya, tal vez usted es un extranjero mutante del espacio exterior que ha venido a hacerse cargo de los cerebros de todo el mundo!” He said in a tone that made me want to smack him with my school bag, which was NOT light. And I repeat NOT LIGHT. That meant “Hmm, maybe I didn't because I'm not an idiot. But I have noticed that you are an idiot! A young, weird little sister who's an idiot. Gee, maybe you're a mutant alien from outer space who has come to take over everyone's brains!” in Spanish, by the way. “You..!” I stomped on his foot and my brother, self-proclaimed to be not scared of anything, shuddered and whimpered in pain. HA! My dad frowned. “Now now, Izzie, don’t hurt you brother like that. I know you love physically and verbally abusing and bullying boys like that and we don’t have anything against that, but he’s your brother.” he said, sipping his coffee. “Yeah, a heck of a brother. Mom, Dad, are you sure he isn’t a mutant alien from outer space here to eat our brains like zombies? Because that could actually happen. He doesn’t even look like me or anything!” I complained. I had long strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes, while Christopher had blonde hair and black eyes. “Don’t be silly, Izzie. of course he’s your brother.” said my mom. I rolled my eyes. “Gotta go! Bye mom and dad! Later, sucker Chris!” I shouted while sprinting out the front door. “Hasta la vista, idiot!” shouted Christopher. Nice one, but that’s way worse than I can do. I sprinted towards the house 36 of our compound. Byron’s house. He’s my childhood friend, if you were wondering. I still can’t believe that crybaby had turned into a math and computer genius. There it is. House 36. I knocked on the door and Byron’s mom opened the door. “Ah, Izzie, come on in, Byron’s almost ready. Could you just wait a bit?” she asked. I nodded. “Sure.” I said, stepping into the house. I saw Byron sitting at the table, devouring cornflakes. “Slow down over there, nobody’s coming to kill you or anything.” I said. Watching him eat super-speed is like being choked. He nodded. “Hi, Izzie. Just wait a sec, I’m almost done.” he said, grabbing a piece of toast and his backpack. We walked out the front door and walked to school. Byron dominated the whole conversation by talking about a math genius, Maria Agnesi. I didn’t hear a lot about the stuff he said. The only thing that caught my attention was “The Witch of Agnesi”. She was a witch? Wow! We finally arrived at the huge middle school building, and I saw my other friends, Kimi and Caral waving at us. I waved back and ran up to them. “Hi! It was so boring during summer vacation! I’m so glad to see you again!” I said happily. They both nodded. Suddenly, I felt the ground shift underneath me. Sparks flew across the land and circled the spot me and Byron were standing on. I looked at Kimi and Caral, but they were motionless. “Kimi? Caral?” I asked. No answer. “Byron, what’s happening?” I asked. Byron, for once, looked lost and didn’t come up with an answer. The ground finally collapsed, and we fell down, down down... Into nothingness.